hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VM's realistic version)
The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a very active year. The season had 17 storms, 8 hurricanes, and 4 major hurricanes. It began with Tropical Storm Alex on July 9, and ended with Hurricane Richard on December 4. This season's activity was primarily contributed to neutral conditions, which can favor either basin. 2028 was the first season to feature more than one category 5 hurricane since 2007. This season was very notable. In July, Tropical Storm Alex caused moderate flooding in Louisiana, and Hurricane Bonnie was the earliest Atlantic major since Bertha of 2008. In August, Hurricane Fiona killed 1,040 people in Haiti and moved through Cuba and Florida with surprising ferocity. In September, Hurricane Julia threatened Texas, but turned away and hit Florida, Hurricane Karl, which was the strongest storm of the year, devastating the Carolinas, and Hurricane Martin, which caused havoc in the Caribbean before striking Louisiana as a strong category 2 hurricane. In November, Hurricane Richard persisted after the season ended, dissipating on December 4. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2016 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:09/07/2016 till:14/07/2016 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" From:10/07/2016 till:19/07/2016 color:C3 text:"Bonnie (C3)" From:17/07/2016 till:20/07/2016 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" From:06/08/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" From:10/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:TS text:"Earl (TS)" From:17/08/2016 till:22/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Fiona (C1)" From:25/08/2016 till:26/08/2016 color:TS text:"Geoff (TS)" From:02/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Hermine (C1)" From:04/09/2016 till:16/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Ian (C4)" Barset:break From:10/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Julia (C2)" From:15/09/2016 till:28/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Karl (C5)" From:21/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" From:28/09/2016 till:07/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Martin (C5)" From:06/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Nicole (C1)" from:11/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" From:15/10/2016 till:18/10/2016 color:TS text:"Owen (TS)" From:27/10/2016 till:29/10/2016 color:TS text:"Paula (SS)" From:25/11/2016 till:04/12/2016 color:C1 text:"Richard (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Tropical Storm Earl Hurricane Fiona Tropical Storm Geoff Hurricane Hermine Hurricane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Tropical Depression Fifteen Tropical Storm Owen Subtropical Storm Paula Hurricane Richard Storm Names These names were used to name storms in the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season. The names not retired after this season were used in the 2034 season. This is the same list used in 2022, except for the name Geoff, which replaced Gaston. The names Geoff, Martin, and Owen were used for the first time this year. Retirement During the WMO convention in April 2029, the names Fiona, Karl, and Martin were retired, and they will never be used for another Atlantic hurricane. They'll be replaced with Francesca, Kaine, and Moses for the 2034 Atlantic hurricane season. Category:Above-average seasons Category:Neutral season Category:VileMaster Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:Deadly storms Category:Retired storms